Characters
Characters play a key role in Criminal Case. They may or may not have a serious impact in the game. This page lists characters that appear or are mentioned at least once during the events of Criminal Case. Classes *Main characters: Characters who have a major role in the game; they consist of personnel of the Grimsborough Police Department, the Pacific Bay Police Department, the Bureau, the Concordian Flying Squad, T.I.M.E. Temporal Crimes Division and the Supernatural Hunters. *Recurring characters: Characters who appear in multiple cases and/or districts in the game relative to other characters in the season. *Supporting characters: Characters who are usually key figures in the game; they consist of: **Victims, or characters who are slain for reasons that must be exposed in each individual case. **Suspects, or characters who are suspected of either the murder of the case's victim or any shady crime as the police force sees as being fit. **Killers, or characters who are liable for the murder of the case's victim, and usually have a motive for the crime. **Quasi-suspects, or characters who are not suspects in the main investigation chapters of the case, but take a star to converse with in the Additional Investigation of said case, often to gain more leads. *Minor characters: Characters who play a short role in the game. They can be supporting characters in a limited role and/or characters related to either a main character, a victim/suspect, or a public service, and their appearance may or may not impact the game in a heavy fashion. Main characters Grimsborough Police Department Season 1 Samuelthinking3.png|Samuel King Chief of Police|link=Samuel King DJonesExcited3.png|David Jones Inspector|link=David Jones Nathan-PNG.png|Nathan Pandit Coroner|link=Nathan Pandit GRACE.png|Grace Delaney Forensic Expert|link=Grace Delaney ATurnerSmiling.png|Alex Turner Tech Expert|link=Alex Turner Ramirez.png|Eduardo Ramirez Field Officer|link=Eduardo Ramirez Season 5 Diane-Case232-2.png|Diane Parker Chief of Police|link=Diane Parker Jones-Case232-9.png|David Jones Senior Detective|link=David Jones Gloria-Case233-2.png|Gloria Hayes Police Detective|link=Gloria Hayes Martine-Case232-1.png|Martine Meunier Coroner|link=Martine Meunier Ruper-Case232-1.png|Rupert Winchester Lab Chief|link=Rupert Winchester Amir-Case233-6.png|Amir Devani Lab Chief|link=Amir Devani Cathy-Case232-1.png|Cathy Turner Tech Expert|link=Cathy Turner Gabriel-Case235-4.png|Gabriel Herrera Profiler|link=Gabriel Herrera Rita-Case232-1.png|Rita Estevez Field Expert|link=Rita Estevez Ramirez-Case232-1.png|Eduardo Ramirez Consultant|link=Eduardo Ramirez Pacific Bay Police Department Andrea_-_-4.png|Andrea Marquez Chief of Police|link=Andrea Marquez Amy_-_-1.png|Amy Young Junior Officer|link=Amy Young FK_-_Lead_Image.png|Frank Knight Detective|link=Frank Knight R._Sparks.png|Roxie Sparks Coroner|link=Roxie Sparks YT.png|Yann Toussaint Forensic Expert|link=Yann Toussaint HChoiSmug.png|Hannah Choi Tech Expert|link=Hannah Choi Russell_Lead_Image.png|Russell Crane Profiler|link=Russell Crane The Bureau Ripley- Case 119-2.png|Elizabeth Ripley Chief of Police|link=Elizabeth Ripley Ingrid_-_Case_164-17.png|Ingrid Bjorn Administrative Assistant|link=Ingrid Bjorn JArcherProfile.png|Jack Archer Elite Force Agent|link=Jack Archer CMartinezWorldEdition.png|Carmen Martinez Elite Force Detective|link=Carmen Martinez ADouglasWE.png|Angela Douglas Coroner|link=Angela Douglas GDelaneyWorldEdition.png|Grace Delaney Coroner|link=Grace Delaney LDouglasWEdition.png|Lars Douglas Lab Chief|link=Lars Douglas EClaytonWE.png|Elliot Clayton Tech Expert|link=Elliot Clayton MRomanovaWEdition.png|Marina Romanova Profiler|link=Marina Romanova ADupontWEditionCase1.png|Armand Dupont Historian|link=Armand Dupont Jonah - Case 128-1.png|Jonah Karam Field Expert|link=Jonah Karam Michelle - Case 157-7.png|Michelle Zuria Informant|link=Michelle Zuria Concordian Flying Squad Arthur-Case178-1.png|Arthur Wright Chief of Police|link=Arthur Wright Isaac-Case173-4.png|Isaac Bontemps Senior Investigator|link=Isaac Bontemps Madeline-Case172-4.png|Maddie O'Malley Detective|link=Maddie O'Malley Richard-Case172-6.png|Richard Wells Coroner|link=Richard Wells Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton Lab Chief|link=Viola Pemberton Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont Inventor|link=Charles Dupont EHollowayLeadMOTP.png|Evie Holloway Archivist|link=Evie Holloway Rose-Case172-2.png|Rose Zhao Weapons Expert|link=Rose Zhao DDelLoboLeadMOTP.png|Diego del Lobo Consultant|link=Diego del Lobo T.I.M.E. Temporal Crimes Division Amy-C292-6-Grinning.png|Amy Young Team Coordinator|link=Amy Young JArcherTIT.png|Jack Archer Temporal Agent|link=Jack Archer ZTienTravelinTime.png|Zara Tien Junior Temporal Agent|link=Zara Tien NebetTravelinTimeMain.png|Nebet Partner|link=Nefertiti JRiversTravelinTime.png|Janis Rivers Coroner|link=Janis Rivers TMoonTravelinTime.png|Theodore Moon Lab Chief|link=Theodore Moon Kai-C296-1-Confident.png|Kai Malano Tech Expert|link=Kai Malano MRomanovaTravelinTime.png|Marina Romanova Profiler|link=Marina Romanova Orlando-C294-7-Grinning.png|Orlando Ordelaffi Historian|link=Orlando Ordelaffi PSageTravelinTime.png|Penelope Sage Assistant Historian|link=Penelope Sage Supernatural Hunters JArrowSupernatural.png|Jacob Arrow Chief|link=Jacob Arrow GHarperSupernatural.png|Gwen Harper Hunting Partner|link=Gwen Harper LFernandezSupernatural.png|Luke Fernandez Hunting Partner|link=Luke Fernandez BShepherdSupernatural.png|Ben Shepherd Medic|link=Ben Shepherd PDesaiSupernatural.png|Priya Desai Chemist|link=Priya Desai HNewmanSupernatural.png|Hope Newman Tech Expert|link=Hope Newman FReedSupernatural.png|Felix Reed Lore Expert|link=Felix Reed Recurring characters Supporting characters Victims Suspects/Killers Quasi-suspects Minor characters Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters